chuckgoofduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Rowan's Dispute
After the unfortunate failure of Season 24, Chuck felt embarrassed of releasing the episodes for the season even claiming it as "the worst season possible!" Chuck has also stated that he "never had that much part in it cause well, Rowan thought that hey bringing characters back from the nonliving was such a Oscar winning idea! That would sound cool on paper, but with his capabilities, he might as well forget about kissing his forsaking sanity of a cast member out the window then, I'll try not to lend other strangers take upon my point of the story!" After reading this response from Chuck, Rowan felt guilty and unwanted from the show and so took responsibility into his own hands by replying to Chuck as quote, "ChuckGoofDuck gave me so much opportunity to let loose and become a wild man, so much that Layne and my younger brother would support me all the way and I just knew that you would freaking act like a big Satan to me, Collins! No longer will my name or approval will be a part of your living life of hell! You and your quirky dolls can now bow down to your royal saviour because this series isn't going nowhere! In fact, me and Layne train are getting ready for 25 without your damn preachy ass! Never diss my homies Plankton or Gangster Yoshi like that! You might as well forget about joining us this time around, dick face!" As stated, Rowan and Layne were indeed working on Season 25 (Plankton having an obsessive toy addiction) in which Chuck had no involvement in the script for that season or for any others for quite a while. During the Strike Rowan was official head runner for four straight seasons (25, 26, 27 & 28) and all of these seasons were Rowan's original ideas. Season 26 followed up with 25 in which Po would be introduced to the cast and join Plankton's crew. Season 27 consisted of Hefty, Hefty, Hefty appearing for only one night in Toonsville, in which Chef Pee Pee and Gloria begging Mr. Krabs to take them, instead Mr. Krabs sends SpongeBob to go along with them instead leaving the two very irritated. Season 28 was the final season in which Rowan was showrunner. The plot consisted of Plankton's minions quitting and trying to make other livings with other people and villians. After 28, Chuck was measly impressed with Rowan's capability of handling four decent seasons all by himself along with help from Layne. "One that he did wrong was that he threw ahead anything Plankton related and mushed it all together into one season, although....he did do a pretty decent job handling this all with just his two hands. Of course, I was still there to reprise my characters and all, but besides that, I really had no clue what I was expecting and I kinda like that." After making the statement on the evening of July 16, 2016, Chuck and Rowan apologized to each other and to the fans for making such an unnecessary fuss. In the end, Chuck returned as showrunner for Season 29 ownward and now allowed others to come up with their own chemistry and plotholes. The entire dispute lasted for nine days from July 7, 2016 - July 16, 2016.